My Little Bizarre Adventure
by UnderRoyality
Summary: On the day that Dio Brando came into Jonathan Joestar's life to make it a living hell, so too did a young woman, nicknamed Twilight Sparkle, who would become like a sister to Jonathan. Acting as the dutiful sister she was, Twilight worked to prevent Dio from ruining Jonathan's life. it becomes clear that Twilight is but the first of several girls to aid the Joestar Family.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Just to let you know right now, this will NOT feature any tie-ins to Equestria. Hell, at most two or three MLP characters will be in the same room at once. This is just injecting the characters into the story. Hopefully I do them justice.**

* * *

The year was 1880, and a young girl was being dropped off in front of a rather large mansion by carriage. She was rather tall for her age, though not yet developed as a woman. She wore a typical girls uniform, a small bag slung over her shoulder. Her violet eyes peaked out from behind similar colored bangs, a light indigo streak just off the left side of her hair. It was this remarkable hair color that gave her the nickname "Twilight Sparkle", in part because her full name was Lydia Twilight.

In her right hand she read a message from her dying father. "My dear Lydia. As your nickname would suggest, you have always been the sparkle in my eye. Yet my light is soon to fade. With your mother also having been taken by illness, I have made arrangements for you to be adopted by my best friend and fellow adventurer, George Joestar. He is a worldly individual and the two of us have collected a number of artifacts that would surely peak your intellectual curiosity.

Moreover, George has a son that is right around your age. Now don't misunderstand, I'm not trying to decide your future husband for you. Young Jonathan already has a betrothed, your old schoolmate Erina Pendleton. But George has often told me that Jonathan strives to become the picture of a gentleman, so I believe he would be willing to defend your honor should the need arise. I shall watch you grow into a lady from Heaven, but urge you to choose the path you believe in. And remember not to leak anything about the arrow unless you think it necessary. Your father, Nathaniel 'Night Light' Twilight."

Twilight shed a single tear before kissing the letter in remembrance of her late father, then walked up to the mansion. She was allowed in by a butler, who brought her up to George's study. The middle-aged man seemed world-weary, but he gave a soft smile when he saw Twilight. "Twilight, I'm pleased to see you. I was heartbroken to hear about Night Light's death. Between that and losing my wife years ago to a carriage accident, I feel like I'm losing too many people close to me."

Twilight looked shocked. "Father never told me you lost your wife. I'm sorry to hear about this." George nodded. "Thankfully her death was not in vain. She was able to keep Jonathan alive, even at her own expense." Twilight walked over to a nearby window and saw a young man her own age dressed in the usual gentleman's attire, sized to fit a young boy of course. He had clear indigo eyes and light blue hair.

"That must be Jonathan," she noted, "He looks like he's been in a scrap." George sighed. "He seeks to grow stronger so he can protect those that are weak, wanting to model himself as the perfect gentleman. As proud as I am of his dedication, I also wish he'd pick his fights more carefully." Just then another carriage pulled up near Jonathan. Twilight looked confused. "Ah," George realized, "I nearly forgot you're not the only child I'm adopting into the family. You see, during that carriage accident, my life and that of my son was saved by a man named Dario Brando. I owe him a life debt, but it seems he passed away recently due to old age. So, his son Dio offered to pick up the debt in his place."

The door of the carriage burst open, and a large briefcase was tossed out. A young boy Jonathan's age leapt out of the carriage wearing a blue suit. The boy's piercing red eyes and blonde hair made Twilight narrow her own eyes. _'There's something off about this boy.'_ "If you don't mind," Twilight said, "I should like to introduce myself to the young men." George nodded, and motioned for the butler to escort her to the yard.

She heard the excited barking of a Great Dane as it ran over to where Jonathan and Dio were standing. Twilight smiled at seeing the friendly dog, but then noticed Dio's knee going for it. Quickly, Twilight whispered, "Love is in Bloom." As Dio's knee connected with Danny's jaw, he screamed out in pain. It had been like hitting his knee against a coffee table. Danny, while dazed by the attack, seemed otherwise unharmed.

Regardless, Jonathan realized what Dio had been trying. "How dare you!," he called out, infuriated. Dio, despite his confusion at what happened, still carefully observed Jonathan's actions. _'I'll look into the mystery of Danny's iron jaw later. First I must focus on Jonathan. It seems he wears his heart on his sleeve. Breaking him down and becoming the sole heir to the Joestar fortune should be easy.'_

Twilight cleared her throat. "Excuse me, gentlemen. And in _someone's_ case I'm using the term loosely." She cast a venomous gaze at Dio that told him she had seen the entire thing. "My name is Lydia Twilight," Twilight explained, "But all my friends call me Twilight Sparkle. As of right now I have officially been adopted into this household." Dio looked at Twilight like she was a dangerous viper. In an instant, a new obstacle to his plans had presented itself. And knowing how pathetically kindhearted George was, Twilight was no doubt in the running for heir to the estate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jonathan said with a bow, "I am Jonathan Joestar, but all my friends call me Jojo." Dio picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Dio Brando." He narrowed his eyes. _'Something about her makes it plain she won't be as easy to break as Jonathan. In fact, she may just make it that much harder to break Jonathan. Twilight... You are definitely one to watch.'_

* * *

Back in his study, George was still investigating the stone mask that had been the last ancient relic discovered by him and Night Light. Their research into the mask led them to an ancient sect of the Aztec empire, which had claims that the mask could grant whoever offered the mask a blood sacrifice eternal life and the power of a ruler. However, that sect disappeared around the 16th century. _'What secrets are you hiding?,'_ he thought to himself.

Nothing would be the same 


	2. Invader and angel

**Author note: For the most part I'll be drawing inspiration from the manga, though with some points that are more in line with the anime. This is because the manga is more complete. Each story arc will comprise one chapter.**

**As for Twilight... Yes, she has a Stand. But she won't get much use out of it until the supernatural part of the episode. I chose the name "Love is in Bloom" because that's an MLP song Twilight was the lead singer for.**

**I'll get into a physical description later (remember, only Stand users can see Stands, so right now Jonathan and Dio can't see Love is in Bloom).**

* * *

**Invader and Angel**

George brought the two boys and Twilight into the manor. "I'm sure you must be rather exhausted, Dio," he said, "I know it's a long journey from London. But from now on, you'll be a part of our family, and live as my son Jojo does. And Twilight, well my wife and I had planned on having a daughter once Jojo was grown enough, but sadly she was taken from us before that could come to pass. If anything good came from your father's death, it's that he gave me the chance to raise you as my own daughter."

He motioned to the assembly of men and women that seemed eager to serve. "These will be your servants," George explained, "As they serve Jojo and myself. Unfortunately, due to my work in trade there are times when I must leave the house, so they'll be working with you quite often. That said, Twilight, as your father no doubt informed you he and I acquired a number of artifacts over the years. Even with my work I should have plenty of chances to study some of these relics with your help." Twilight beamed.

As George led Dio to his room, the servants would be showing Twilight hers, he spotted a strange stone mask. There were cracks running all across it, yet it didn't look like it was going to break apart any time soon. The face had something of a sinister feel to it, not helped by the prominent fangs jutting from the upper lip. Twilight also spotted the mask, but decided to ask George about it later.

"So Jojo," she said, "How are you feeling about Danny?" "I'm relieved he was unharmed from Dio's assault," Jonathan admitted, "But it still irks me that he'd attack at all. Still, I will admit that if an unfamiliar dog ran up to me, I would be shocked as well." "Maybe so," Twilight said, "But you must admit Dio's reaction was extreme. Plus, I saw the look in his eyes. He didn't look shocked in the least. I can't really bring myself to trust him."

Jonathan shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I entirely trusted him, but he is family now. Unless he does something that truly breaks Father's heart he's not going anywhere." Twilight sighed and nodded, then went to get her bag. As she reached for it, she heard Jonathan cry out in pain and whirled around. Dio had Jonathan by the wrist. For some reason this sort of grabbing never allowed her to use Love is in Bloom, a mysterious phantom called a Stand that inhabited her, likely because it was hard for her to gauge which grabs were physical assault or not.

"Don't touch my bags!," Dio barked, "You're hands are covered in dog slobber! I'll have the servants carry it, thank you!" He tried to swivel around to elbow Jonathan in the gut. Twilight smirked. Now her Stand could work. She whispered, "Love is in Bloom." As Dio's elbow connected with Jonathan, he got the sudden sensation of slamming it into a brick wall. He immediately let go of Jonathan's wrist to clutch his arm. _'First that mongrel, now this,'_ Dio thought, _'Either I'm weaker than I thought, or both of them are tougher than they look.'_

"Having a little trouble?," Twilight snarked. Dio scoffed. "Let me make this clear. I won't have either of you looking down on me just because I'm staying at this house. I am the greatest there is, and I won't have anyone look down on me!" Twilight frowned. "Then you can start by not acting so rude to acts of goodwill. Jonathan was just trying to help like a good brother. Or have you forgotten that we're all siblings now?"

"Oh I haven't forgotten," Dio said venomously, "I just intend to be the top dog around here. Speaking of dogs, I hate them. It's not that I'm afraid, mind you, but it makes my skin crawl to see them groveling around humans. So keep that mongrel out of my sight from now on!" And with that, he stormed off, one of the servants following with his bag. "I'm starting to understand what you're getting at," Jonathan noted. Twilight nodded. It was clear Dio felt the debt George owed his father was far larger than originally perceived. She smiled. "In that case, what say we team up to take him down a peg or two?"

* * *

Dio had planned for the moment when he'd rise to take the Joestar family fortune ever since his father told him about that fateful day. He studied etiquette, learned chess, trained his body to its physical peak, all so he could stand atop the upper echelon of society. When he first laid eyes on Jonathan, he knew instantly that his plans would be easier than he thought. Jonathan was clearly the sort who wanted to be a gentleman, but was lacking in the maturity department. It seemed Dio would easily get what he wanted.

That hope was dashed the moment Twilight entered the picture. Being the only child in her family, it seemed her birth father had plans for her that didn't involve marrying her off to a rich family. Night Light had been a very forward thinker, and so Twilight was trained from a young age to stand on her own in society. She seemed to have a gift for study, retaining lessons with ease. And she took those lessons and passed them on to Jonathan, slowly yet surely. She was more patient and forgiving than George's more severe methods, which were sadly a product of the times.

With Jonathan being told how he was doing things wrong, rather than being punished the second things went wrong, he found it easier to absorb the lessons. Dio's frustration was barely contained as he saw his adoptive father giving praise to his blood child. Still Dio continued to act in a manner fit for one of his new station, knowing that if he slipped up even a little it would lower his chances of obtaining the family fortune.

* * *

A major blow for Dio's plans came on a day when Jonathan was taking part in his school's boxing club. Once a brutal part of gladiator combat, advancements in both society and technology paved the way for boxing to become an exciting spectator sport, with those who partook in the sport developing new techniques that went beyond simply "punch the guy until he's bleeding on the ground".

Dio wanted to take the place of Jonathan's latest opponent, and Jonathan had no qualms. The two put up their bet, which amounted to all of the allowance George had given them. The rules were simple, one punch to the face equaled a loss. Fighters could get hit in the body however many times they liked, but if it caused them to collapse the ref would start counting up to ten, and if he finished the fighter was declared out. Dio smirked when he heard these rules. "That's fine. Just like when we're not using gloves, one punch determines the winner."

The match started, and Jonathan rushed at Dio. Dio started swaying, ready for Jonathan's first punch. However, he got a big surprise when Jonathan did a quick follow-up to his stomach. Twilight smirked as the crowd gasped. _'It's only natural to think a fighter will go right for the head,'_ Twilight thought, _'After all, the easiest way to win is aim there, since if you connect with that blow then you win. But just because it's the easiest, doesn't mean it's the best. A smart fighter can take advantage of the fact that they can defeat an opponent by getting them to collapse long enough for the ref to count to ten. And if you're lucky, you can still stagger the opponent enough to take that headshot.'_

Dio still managed to get in a few good hits in spite of Jonathan's good defense and strong offense, but something was odd. The other day when he tried to elbow Jonathan it had been like striking stone. While Jonathan was clearly tough, his flesh was far softer than Dio remembered. Of course, Twilight wasn't using Love is in Bloom since that would be cheating. Finally, Jonathan dealt a sudden blow to Dio's esophagus, causing him to pass out from lack of air in his lungs. He quickly started breathing again, but was still stunned long enough for the ref to finish the ten count. Dio growled. Not only was he beaten, he might as well have been humiliated.

* * *

Dio was still sore about it the next day. His plans had been derailed with that loss. Had he won, he had planned to show the other boys some of his special fireworks and explain that they could be great for fishing, then use that interest to turn them away from Jonathan. However, now they still saw him as an outsider. He still had George on his side, but that was a small comfort given Jonathan was able to compete with him on an equal level. Dio somehow suspected Twilight was to blame, but was stymied as to what he could do about it.

Physically assaulting a girl would most certainly ostracize him at this point, and even George would forget his life debt in favor of punishing Dio severely. He couldn't play the outsider card, since not only was he an outsider, Twilight most certainly wasn't, if her social standing within the school was any indication. And the more Dio thought about it, the more he wondered if Twilight was the reason for the strange reactions he got when he tried to strike Danny and Jonathan. Both times Twilight was present and in full view of the attempted assault. Dio normally would have brushed her off for being just a girl, but it was clear Twilight was no ordinary girl. She was a girl ahead of her time.

As Dio thought, he spotted the stone mask again. Curious, he took the mask down, but was spotted by George. "Curious, are we?," he said, his tone suggesting he wasn't actually mad. "Forgive me," Dio said, "I shouldn't have taken it down without asking." George waved his hand dismissively. "I was actually studying it with Twilight, and I suppose another mind would help solve some of the mysteries we have. Me and Night Light, Twilight's birth father, found that piece at a London gallery. It was with me on that fateful day, when I lost my wife. I had it hung up in her memory." Dio turned the mask around in his hands, then noticed some ancient writing on the back. This caused him to narrow his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonathan was lazing about beneath a tree on his family property when he spotted a young girl hanging a basket of blueberries and looking at him shyly. She had a light pink dress on, and her clear blue eyes and light blonde hair caused Jonathan to gaze at her. She quickly started to dash away, and Jonathan got up to follow her. He then noticed something in the basket. "It's my handkerchief," he realized, "The one I lost on the day I protected that girl." He looked back at the girl. "Could it really be her?"

"Why don't you talk to her and find out?," Twilight said as she came up, "Hey Erina! Come on over here!" The girl, Erina, stopped when she heard Twilight. "Is that you, Twilight?" She tentatively walked over. "Jonathan Joestar," Twilight said, "This is my friend and schoolmate, Erina Pendleton." As the two started talking, Twilight decided to give them some time alone. It seemed to work out, as before long Jonathan and Erina became first friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend. Dio spotted them at one point when they were bathing in the river, Jonathan having carved their initials into a nearby tree. _'I may have a way to finally break Jojo,'_ he thought.

* * *

Of course, once again Dio found himself stymied by Twilight, this time by her mere presence. Dio had planned to steal away Erina's first kiss, as to break up something that gave Jonathan's life meaning. But he hadn't considered that Erina might know Twilight as well. "Are you just hounding me?," Dio demanded. "What are you talking about?," Twilight asked, "Me and Erina are friends, have been since we first started school together."

Dio growled. "Be that as it may, ever since you arrived Jonathan exceeded my expectations of him. I thought I had him pegged from the beginning, but everything changed when you set foot into our lives." Twilight narrowed her eyes. "That's the price for your arrogance. You may have George Joestar fooled, but I see past your deceptions. You're only interested in the Joestar fortune." Dio was about to argue that the same could be said for Twilight, but stopped himself when he realized that the fact that she was helping Jonathan meant that likely wasn't the case.

"Touched a nerve, haven't I?," Twilight noted, "I don't know what sort of life you had before now, but I think it's sad that even being offered a life of luxury isn't enough for you. You hold far too much contempt for those you deem beneath you to ever stand atop the world." That's when Dio snapped, and he moved to strike Twilight. Luckily, Twilight saw it coming. "Love is in Bloom." Her head still twisted slightly from the blow, causing Erina to panic, but Dio got it much worse. He suddenly felt as if he had slammed his fist into a solid boulder.

As he backed up, he grabbed his wrist in pain. _'All right, once is explainable, twice is unusual, three times... Twilight clearly some sort of psychic power. And that phrase, "Love is in Bloom." She's uttered it everytime this has happened. More importantly, I wound up losing my temper because of her. I'd best back off, lest she have more ammunition to turn George Joestar against me.'_

* * *

It was a few days later that Twilight walked in on George reprimanding Jonathan and Dio. Seeing Dio get scolded was a welcome sight, but she wondered what had happened that Jonathan was also getting lectured. She also saw that some blood had gotten on the stone mask, and for some reason spiked tendrils were poking out of it, though they quickly subsided. "What happened?," she asked Jonathan as Dio was led away.

Jonathan started sobbing. "It's Danny," he said, "He's dead. One of the valets was gathering the garbage for the incinerator, and noticed a large box that he mistook for something the maids left out. But when he turned the incinerator on, he heard banging from inside and realized someone was trapped in there. He quickly turned the incinerator off and opened the door. Imagine his surprise when Danny burst out, still ablaze, his maw held shut by wires. He escaped being completely immolated, but still died from his burn wounds."

Twilight put her hands up to her mouth in horror. "Who could have done this?" "Dio," Jonathan said simply, "He's been trying to ruin my life ever since he got here. And it seems he finally succeeded at one of his plans. I immediately confronted Dio, and soon enough we started fighting. It wasn't long before Father was drawn from the sounds of it. He was more disappointed that we didn't arrange a time and place instead of fighting right there in the parlor." Twilight nodded. She attended the funeral for Danny, who had been buried before Jonathan could see the body to avoid scarring him mentally. Dio, however, was absent.

* * *

Twilight spent the next seven years trying to understand what had happened with the stone mask. Jonathan had only gotten a glimpse of the mask when some of Dio's blood on it, but was too busy concentrating on the fight. Dio said he didn't know what had happened with the mask either, and for once Twilight was inclined to believe him. Jonathan and Erina continued their relationship, but had to put it on hold when her family left for London, meaning they'd be spending less time together. She did leave him with a parting kiss, Twilight smiling when she saw this, and happy that Erina was able to save her first kiss for the man she loved. As time passed, the stone mask waited patiently, as if knowing it would eventually become the catalyst for a terrible evil.


	3. Dark past of Dio

**Dark Past of Dio**

The year was now 1888, the most infamous year in Britain's history. For this was the year that the terrible serial killer Jack the Ripper committed his heinous crimes. Fortunately for Twilight, this man, and the term could only apply loosely, preferred female prostitutes as his victims. Still she made a habit of only going out during the day, and even then with at least one companion. And she wasn't the only one to make this habit. Erina, in the meantime, was gone from England at the time with her father. However, what would follow at the Joestar manor was a terror that would make Jack the Ripper pale in comparison.

* * *

Hugh Hudson Academy, the school were Jonathan, Dio, and Twilight attended, was in the middle of a rugby match against a rival academy. And for once Jonathan and Dio were working together. Twilight noted that it was the only time the two seemed willing to bury the hatchet and team up. Perhaps it was because Dio was unwilling to humiliate Jonathan at his own expense. Despite the fact that Dio had ingratiated himself in the family over the last few years, Twilight still couldn't bring herself to fully trust him.

That didn't stop her from cheering for her two brothers when they performed a mighty combo that had won them several rugby games in the past. Jonathan would charge forward like a train, waiting until enough opponents were pinning him down while getting as close to the goal as he could. When it was clear that he couldn't move any further, he passed the ball to Dio. If Jonathan was a freight train, Dio was a racehorse, his superior speed easily letting him dodge the opposing team for the rest of the field, scoring the winning try.

It was the perfect strategy, as the opposing team would be too focused on trying to slow down Jonathan, easily the biggest and strongest member of his team, leaving no one marking Dio when the ball was passed. As the two brothers congratulated each other, they and their sister remarked on their academic pursuits. Dio intended on graduating as a law student, Jonathan planned on a future in archaeology, while Twilight intended on getting her degree in English literature.

As Dio talked with some of his cronies, despite failing to turn the schools against Jonathan he still developed a following over the last couple years, Jonathan and Twilight spoke with each other. "I've noticed Dio started using the term 'father'," he said. Twilight shrugged. "It is so strange? I've also been calling George 'father'." "Perhaps," Jonathan admitted, "But you've been very familiar with Father these last seven years. Dio, however, always referred to him as 'Lord Joestar'."

Dio may have gotten friendlier with Jonathan and Twilight after Danny's death, but something about it felt forced to the two siblings. While neither of them had any proof it was Dio's work, there was also no evidence to suggest it wasn't Dio. There was also the fact that Dio's sudden friendliness was out of nowhere. "Well, let's go inform Father of our victory," Jonathan said, "Hopefully he's feeling better."

* * *

George's health had taken a sudden turn in recent days. Even now, when he seemed to be hearty, he had a slight cough to him. "Are you feeling alright?," Jonathan asked. "Yes, for the most part," George replied, "Though this blasted cough won't stop. The doctor wanted to have me hospitalized today." "I wouldn't recommend it," Dio said, "Those hospitals are no good. They just want you for the greater profit."

"That's a bit cynical," Twilight noted. "I declined either way," George said, "I feel far more comfortable at home. My chest has stopped hurting, and the swelling in my hands seems to have lessened." Both Jonathan and Twilight regretted not choosing to pursue medicine, as it might have helped explain why what should have been a simple cold had not yet passed. Still, George seemed to be in high spirits, congratulating the boys on their shared victory.

* * *

Later in the library, Jonathan and Twilight were studying the stone mask. Carefully Jonathan pricked his finger to draw some blood, then carefully held the mask away from either of their faces as he applied it. Sure enough, the tendrils appeared again. This was why they had gotten into their pursuits, so they could uncover the mystery of the mask. Jonathan in particular was interested as he thought it might help him get closer to a mother he barely remembered.

"I doubt this will be a discovery on par with Darwin's theory of evolution," he noted to Twilight, "But it would certainly be enough to get our family in the papers." "I'm certainly excited to learn what this mask made for," Twilight admitted, "Like, what's the purpose of these spines? Was this an execution device? A medicinal tool? What sort of technology makes it blood-activated? And what of the ancient writing inside the mask?" Jonathan's sudden cry of distress, following by a crashing noise, cut off Twilight's thoughts.

Twilight's whirled around and laughed when she saw what happened. Jonathan had been trying to get a book from the top shelf, only to have his father's steamer trunk nearly fall on top of him. The sight of him as he landed was rather comical. "Are you alright?," she asked with a chuckle as she helped Jonathan up. "Yes, aside from almost getting crushed," Jonathan replied, "Where was your special powers then?"

Jonathan, like Dio, had eventually come to the conclusion that Twilight possessed some level of physic power. "It doesn't work on accidents involving non-living objects," Twilight explained, "And even if it did, I have to physically see a target, and my focus was on the mask." Jonathan rubbed the back of his head as he turned back to the trunk, then spotted a letter among the books.

Picking it up, he gasped. "This was signed by Dario Brando! That was name of Dio's birth father! He must have written this to our father before he died." Twilight put a hand to her chin. "Dario died seven years ago, a few days before me and Dio arrived. Which means this was written on his death bed. Maybe we should take a look at it." When they did, they were shocked by the contents, and immediately went to find Dio.

* * *

It was a good thing they did, as they found him taking George's tea tray from the butler and swapping out the packet with the medicine. "What did you do with that medicine, Dio?," Jonathan demanded. Dio narrowed his eyes. "No more playing dumb," Twilight said, "We found the letter your father, Dario Brando, penned with his own hand. He wrote about dying of an illness... With symptoms identical to Father's. So Dio, care to explain your way out of this one?"

Dio glared at the two of them, then sighed. "Very well, if you really want the truth. My father was a piece of shit. He had worked my mother to death, then sent me out to sell her old things just to earn more coin. He was also a serious drunkard, which caused him to take ill. I once won some money in a chess match to buy medicine for him, but he only insisted on more booze, which any doctor could tell was the source of his illness in the first place."

He clenched his fist in anger. "That man deserved to die! So I went to an apothecary in London to get some special poison. I wore a mask in case some of my father's cronies spotted me. The man gave me all he had, not caring who I used it on." "You killed your own father...," Jonathan said, shocked, "And what of our father?" Dio shrugged. "What of him? Sure he has the same symptoms, but an apothecary could easily make a compound able to mimic a real disease."

He smiled. "You're not really thinking of suspecting me, are you? That would mean renouncing the friendship we've built up over the last seven years." Jonathan scoffed. "What friendship? Yes Twilight and I have grown as close as siblings can ever since we met, but you I have never considered a friend." "Same here," Twilight agreed, "In fact I can remember only one time since our meeting when I felt I could take your words at face value."

She pointed a finger at him. "It's been obvious to me that your goal has always been the family fortune. And now we're finally in a position to get proof of your misdeeds." As she and Jonathan walked away, Jonathan said, "Mark my words, Dio Brando. I will protect my father and this house. You can be sure of that." Dio frowned. By this time it was clear he was no match for Jonathan in a fight, and now it seemed his plans were starting to crumble.

_'I had no idea Lord Joestar kept my father's letter,'_ he thought, _'He foolishly believed Father saved his life, when in reality he was attempting to rob him of his valuables, thinking he was dead.'_ He looked to the tray, and saw it empty. _'Damn, they've taken the poison. It will be difficult for western doctors to analyze oriental poisons, but not impossible. I give it at least three days before those two get their proof. I need to kill George Joestar before then, or everything I've built up over the last seven years will be for nothing.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Things will really start to change come next chapter. For starters, I plan on giving Twilight a love interest. Not Jonathan, obviously, since he already has Erina. But it is a male member of the cast. See if you can guess who it is.**


End file.
